


A Seamless Transition

by Sleepless_Soil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Dating, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Lance and Keith - Freeform, M/M, Roommates, keith and lance, short and sweet, the love of stars, they simply were
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Soil/pseuds/Sleepless_Soil
Summary: Lance and Keith. Keith and Lance. Best friends that would do anything for the other. They have a connection, something unbreakable, something they both seem to gloss over. Two peas in a pod. One was not without the other, and this, this is their seamless transition into one another.---It was easy, really, falling in love with your best friend. One moment you are both laughing and the next, light glints off raven hair, face caught perfectly in the moonlight. Time slows, almost to a standstill.Oh.Time catches up.





	A Seamless Transition

**Author's Note:**

> A short story of growing up and growing old....  
> ***************************************************

Amor videatur in simplicitates

  
  


It was easy, really, falling in love with your best friend. One moment you are both laughing and the next, light glints off raven hair, face caught perfectly in the moonlight. Time slows, almost to a standstill. Stars reflect in steely blue eyes, moonlight washing over pale features, caught mid laugh.  _ Oh.  _ Time catches up. The moment over, but something changes. Two friends leave the clearing. One gaining a knowledge that had been there for years, and the other in blissful ignorance, disappointed in the fact that the night was over. 

 

It might have changed at the clearing that day, but it truly didn't start until three months later. Lance and Keith both wanted milkshakes. Keith was adamant in getting vanilla while Lance wanted strawberry. How did they both end up getting a strawberry swirl milkshake to share? No one could say. Lance would claim to only have three dollars on him, while Keith said he only had four. They split a large, and the cashier didn’t say anything as she spotted a ten in Lance’s wallet and a twenty in Keith’s.

 

Next, was the touches. Lance was always affectionate. Slight touches here and there. An elbow, the lower back, the shoulder, the arm. It got more frequent and more progressive. Keith reaching for the pasta, Lance grabbing his hand and moving to grab it himself. A squeeze to the waist when Keith received a bad grade. Holding hands in a “crowded” park. Legs touching under the table. Keith reaching for Lance at sleepovers, curling his hand around the taller boy’s wrist. Requited arm touches, shoulder pats, a soft press to the lower back. Situations flowed easily. Two boys standing closer than strictly necessary. Whispering a little closer than usual. Bodies practically on top of each other at school events, sitting on the bleachers. Touches more casual, more intimate. 

 

Their friends noticed two months in. Little remarks made, but nothing outright said. No one told the two. Keith and lance were spotted more and more together. It wasn’t unusual. They've been friends going on six years, but times changed, people changed. Keith and Lance seemed to stay the same, their dynamic just flowed easier, natural. They gravitate to each other like the pull of the moon to the ocean. Ebb and flow, give and take. Pidge took pictures while Hunk gave silent support. Shiro smiled from the sidelines. Nothing had to be said, it was simple, it just was.

 

Senior year saw the two happy. Smiling like lovesick fools. Head turned and fond eyes locked on the other. Hands brushing more frequently. Soft smiles shared more in private. Conversations lasting longer and more fervent as the hours, days, months passed. Soft smiles shared in public. Fond eyes no longer locking with a turned head but with another set of eyes. A tan and pale hand clasped on the way to third period. Lunch. Sixth period. The car. At home. Outside. Always touching no matter the occasion. Classmates never commented. And if they did? “Oh, they’ve always been like that,” -no they haven’t- ”didn’t notice. Anyways-”. If anyone was to directly ask?

 

“Me and Keith? Were friends. Have been for seven years. Were practically inseparable.”

 

“Lance and I? Friends. It’s easy with him. He’s my best friend.”

 

College came. Move in came faster. Best friends moving into the same dorm. Friends conveniently across the hall or across campus. A miracle really. The pair found a routine. Tuesday, Friday and Saturday found the two boys sharing each others company. If their friends asked to hang out on these days? Busy. Homework. Studying. Yet, those days were spent doing no such thing. Stargazing was a favorite. Movie nights, hiking, simply reading or just sitting with each other were also popular. If their friends saw them together on those days after blowing them off? No one commented, but silently they snickered to themselves. Pidge had field days talking to Hunk about it.  No one was a fool here, well almost no one. 

 

A semester turned into two, then three, then four. By the third year of college Lance and Keith moved into an apartment together. No one was surprised. They enjoyed their time together. Reserving Friday nights to go out together. The two men cooked together, moving around each other in perfect sync. Movement so beautiful and seamless it seemed rehearsed. If Lance needed a spoon his hand would be out, and not a second later a spoon would be dropped in his hand by a moving Keith on his way to the fridge. Not a word spoken between the two. Having new guests in their apartment was always a treat. The first time the neighbors came over and watched them cook they were stunned. The two men always bickered or made jabs in their presence, but here? They were the picture of domestic bliss. If the neighbors saw that they sat a little too close together as they ate? No one said anything, simply enjoying the meal cooked by the two roommates. 

 

By month five of apartment life, Lance’s room was vacated. If someone was to come over they would have found Lance in Keith’s bed, curled up around the other. Two heartbeats in sync in silence. The apartment was cozy. A dog was found, adopted, and brought back. He had black fur and sharp, blue eyes. The boys spent an entire week arguing about his name. They settled on Cosmo. Keith played fetch. Lance would get up to retrieve the stick, laughing the whole way back. Month ten saw the addition of Blue, and Red, two cats found in an alleyway six blocks away from the apartment. Five bodies would be found curled up in their bed. 

 

Year three of apartment life saw, graduation, goodbyes and new beginnings. Seven friends got together four times a month to see each other. Hunk brought food, Shiro brought essentials, Pidge brought new gadgets, Allura brought presents, Coran brought new stories and adventures, while Keith and Lance brought each other, and dessert of course. They laughed, cried, and talked until the sun set and came back up. Shiro and Allura went back for masters while the rest got on to new work, and Coran did whatever Coran thought best. 

 

Year three was also wrapped in new beginnings. Shiro found happiness. The odd family gathered for a wedding. Hunk wept, as Lance cradled him cooing softly in his arms. Keith looks at them fondly, contemplating his, no,  _ their  _ life together. Shiro cried at the altar while kissing the love of his life. Allura threw flowers. Coran sobbed in the corner. The reception was beautiful. Red and black flowers hung from the ceiling, couples danced, Shiro and his husband danced, Keith and Lance danced. They found themselves on hour three slowly dancing together. The lights dimmed. Ocean eyes met steely blue. A switch flicked. Recognition was met in each others eyes. They smiled the widest they have in such a long time. They moved closer. Another change was seen that night, not a big one, but one that would change things forever.

 

Year four was met with a move. The apartment was left behind as the mismatched family moved into a one story house. NASA paid well, so did Lance’s paid internship at the local marine rescue facility. The house wasn’t large, but it wasn’t small. The backyard was big enough for Cosmo to run around the lush grass. The house contained seven rooms altogether. The loft was an added bonus. It contained a small love-seat, end table and a small bookshelf looking over the front yard. A potted plant contained several daffodils seated on the hexagonal window. Their bedroom was a master. The walls painted a soft purple. The master bath obtained forty-two different products for Lance’s routine and five for Keith’s. A dog bed sat at the foot of their bed, while two cat beds were perched on the cat tree in the corner. The living room also boasted a cat tree in front of the large window. Their house was perfect. It was theirs. 

 

Year one in the house was special. It was comfortable and warm. It felt like family. At this point Keith and Lance had an understanding. They knew what they wanted, and provided each other with that support. This is how Keith found himself, on one knee, in front of Lance in the very same spot Lance once came to a realization. That night was spent under the stars. Tears were shed and kisses were dealt. Neither could have told anyone when they became a  _ them _ , it was never made official. It simply was. It came to be after years of friendship, trust, and understanding. One day they were friends, then they were simply  _ more _ . They couldn’t pinpoint when they became a  _ them _ , but they could pinpoint the moment they knew what they were, all it took was a friends wedding, slow dancing under the flowers. Now, as they slow danced under the stars, they could say what they were. What they are, what they will become. They kept love in their hearts and passion at their lips. They flowed like the moon and ocean. In constant push and pull. Year one was spent with love. Love they already had but simply extended on. A simple push into something more. They were content. 

  
  


Ad astra per aspera 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New year everyone! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~ Remember that sometimes love comes from the simplest of actions~


End file.
